strictlycomedancingfandomcom-20200213-history
Phil Tufnell
Early Life Housewives’ favourite and all-round cheeky chappy, Phil ‘The Cat’ Tufnell is nothing short of an English cricketing legend. Immensely charismatic, Phil promises to be as competitive and spirited on Strictly as he is when battling against former SCD finalist Matt Dawson on Question of Sport. He has two nicknames: ‘Tuffers’ and ‘Cat’. His ‘Cat’ nickname comes from his ability to sleep any time and in any place! To some he was the Bad Boy of English cricket; outspoken and anti-establishment. To most he was one of the finest, most exhilarating spin-bowlers to have worn the three lions shirt in recent years, playing in numerous test matches and one day internationals. His wisecracking, wide-boy, craggy-faced image made him a folk hero to the traveling Barmy Army of cricket fans. Phil made his debut for Middlesex in 1986 and four seasons later was awarded his County Cap. He enjoyed an illustrious two-decade career for Middlesex, taking more than 1,000 first class wickets, a remarkable feat achieved by only three other Englishmen. Known more for his bowling than his batting, his international high point came during the final Test against Australia at the Oval in 1997 in which he took 11 wickets for 93 runs to secure an England win. As a slow left-arm orthodox spin bowler he played 42 Test matches and 20 One Day Internationals for England between 1990 and 2001, and 316 first-class matches, mainly for Middlesex. Tufnell was occasionally inspired with the ball, taking 11-93 against Australia at the Oval in 1997 (for which he won the Man of the Match award after England won by 19 runs) and seven wickets in an innings against the West Indies at the Oval in 1990, but he took his 121 Test wickets with a bowling average of 37.68 across his whole Test career. Mark Waugh theorised that "if you attack him, he can go on the defensive, and it puts him off his game." According to Michael Parkinson, a British talk show host, "at the age of nine he was opening the bowling and the batting for his club's junior team." It can be assumed that his bowling developed much more than his batting (he averaged 5.09 in Test cricket). His batting might have been better had he not developed the habit of moving his back foot away from the wicket as the ball was bowled, making it harder for him to get in line with the ball (this was pointed out by Cricket commentator Simon Hughes on Channel 4). Parkinson also believes that his "ordinary fielding made him a luxury in the view of the...(English cricket) management (circa August 1996)." However his fielding did improve during his career. He was nicknamed "The Cat" due to his propensity to be found sleeping in the dressing room. He also acquired the nickname "Two Sugars" due to his well known love of tea. Strictly Phil is on Strictly in the 7th Series, he is partnered with a new pro called Katya Virshilas. Scores *Week 2 - Show 1 - Waltz - 29/40 *Week 2 - Show 2 - Cha Cha Cha - 22/40 Tufnell, Phil